


Expressions of Friendship and Love

by chasingkerouac



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne quirked an eyebrow as he noticed the slight twitch in the corner of her mouth as she spoke. "You're taunting me," he mumbled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expressions of Friendship and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the teyla_lorne mini-fest at LJ for margarks, who wanted "romance (not necessarily 'romantic' romance),first time or new relationship, kisses".

Lorne poke sullenly at the 'Athosian Surprise' staring back at him from his tray. He'd been in the Air Force long enough to get used to barely edible rations, and the tedium of the same dishes over and over again when he was at base, but six days? Six days of Cpl. Thompkins' 'Athosian Surprise' dish staring back at him was enough to make him start searching out those nasty rations again.

"May I join you?"

He looked up and grinned easily at Teyla. "Sure," he said, pulling his files from the seat across from him to make room. "Sorry about the mess," he tried as she sat down and positioned her tray on the table. "It's easier than taking lunch back to the office."

"It is not a problem," Teyla replied. She picked up a fork and poked hesitantly at the dish before her. "I am unsure as to why they refer to this as 'Athosian Surprise'," she murmured. "It bears no resemblance to any dish prepared by my people."

Lorne blinked before devolving into laughter, his amusement only growing when he saw her even more confused look at his reaction. "Sorry," he tried, clearing his throat and settling back down. "I... I don't know why they do."

"Food from my people is rich," Teyla continued. "This... this is... not," she shook her head. "But you seem to enjoy it."

"Who said that we enjoy it?" Lorne asked.

"You have served this dish for many days," she replied. "It must be a favorite."

Lorne quirked an eyebrow as he noticed the slight twitch in the corner of her mouth as she spoke. "You're taunting me," he mumbled.

The smile finally could not be hidden. "No one could find this delicious," she laughed. "Except for Rodney, but-"

"But he'd eat cardboard and say it was good," Lorne jumped in, grinning as she laughed.

"Oh, thank you, Major," she chuckled, wiping a stray tear from her eye. She sobered, but only slightly, and took a drink before speaking again. "Major, if you do not mind, may I ask you a question? I tried to ask Rodney, but he seemed... uncomfortable. And Colonel Sheppard cannot speak at the moment..."

"Beckett says that the swelling should go down in a couple of days," Lorne replied, all too amused at the past two days of meetings with his CO carting around a whiteboard that was being used more for hangman than for any pressing conversation.

"I am certain that he will be greatly appreciative of his voice returning," Teyla sighed.

"Even if we all wish that it was McKay who couldn't talk," Lorne shot back quickly, rewarded with another musical laugh from her.

Teyla shook her head. "Do not be mean," she scolded with no heat behind her words. "I was curious... I have joined Lt. Cadman for her movie night for a couple of weeks. And I have become very... curious... as to why your people so are intimate with others you do not wish to bind yourselves to."

Lorne just sat there for a second, trying to figure out what sorts of movies Cadman was showing for this "movie night" that would have Teyla asking about "intimate practices". "Um, what kind of intimate things?" he asked slowly.

"Among my people, a press of the lips is set aside for family and lovers," Teyla replied. "It is surprising to see it so often and treated so casually by your people."

Lorne's mouth formed a small 'o' of understanding. "Ah, okay, yeah. Kissing. Yeah, we don't..." Think it's that important? That just sounded kinda crass and made him feel a bit dirty. "Some cultures on Earth use a kiss as a greeting," he explained. "Or as an expression of friendship."

"Your people press lips like we press foreheads," Teyla considered.

"Yep," he nodded. "And then that's also used between lovers, but... I guess we kiss a lot," he decided.

Teyla nodded slowly. "An expression of both friendship and love?"

"Exactly. It can mean almost anything you want it to mean," Lorne said.

Teyla again nodded slowly, considering this new information. "Thank you, Major. I appreciate you taking the time to explain that to me. Are we still scheduled for bantos training this afternoon?"

"I'm looking forward to it," he replied with a grin.

She smiled, rising from her seat and circling around the table. With a sly smile, she leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his lips. "As am I," she replied, laughing at the dumbstruck expression on his face as she walked out of the mess.


End file.
